1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a plasma display device and, more particularly, to a plasma display device which solves a noise problem occurring at a panel.
2. Related Art
Generally, a plasma display panel (simply referred to hereinafter as the “panel”) has barrier ribs disposed between a pair of glass substrates, and a pair of electrodes combined with the barrier ribs to form discharge cells. Within the panel, color phosphors are excited by ultraviolet rays generated during plasma discharge to display desired images.
The panel is modularized to make a display device. That is, the panel is combined with a chassis base, and a circuit board assembly fitted to the chassis base is connected to the panel, thereby completing the display device. With the modularization process, the panel may be further combined with a heat sink for releasing heat generated from the panel, and with covers for outlining the device.
Vibration and noise occur during the process of operating the panel. In order to solve such a problem, a vibration and noise absorption material may be provided between the panel and the chassis base.
Meanwhile, in the course of manufacturing the panel, the panel may become distorted due to heat treatment. For instance, the panel may be bent during firing which is carried out in order to harden the paste so as to form the barrier ribs or the electrodes.
Accordingly, with respect to the completed panel, although it is ideally expected that the front substrate and the rear substrate will tightly adhere to each other while interposing the barrier ribs, in practice, they are partially bent. For this reason, noise occurs at a gap between the front substrate and the rear substrate.
However, with only the noise absorption material simply disposed between the panel and the chassis base, the noise cannot be eliminated satisfactorily.